Chronicles of the Madison Elite
by lissalyn
Summary: Bella grew up in a very well-to-do area. After college, her parents were intent on her making her own way. Job market is rough, so she gets a part-time job, showing her a world she never thought she'd know. M for language and later lemons.
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE**

"Then fucking quit, Bella! I'm sure you'll do fine without a job. But don't think you can just walk away from this and wake up tomorrow and it'll all resolve itself. It doesn't happen like that in the real world, and let's face it, that pretty little gate can't keep everything out forever."

"So that's what you think I am? Some spoiled little brat from Madison who just needs some pocket money? Look, I'm not a trust fund baby who has shit handed to her, okay? My parents basically fucking cut me off the second I graduated college. Cell phone, car insurance, fuck, I even have student loans, alright? They want me to make my own way, and that's what I intend to do, so don't you ever fucking judge me when you don't know a goddamn thing!"

He narrowed his eyes and me and I saw his jaw tense. I was happy he was as frustrated as I was.

"I never said you were spoiled, and I don't give a shit if you're swimming in $100s when you get home, but the fact of the matter is that you never stop to just fucking listen and think of other people. Bella, you think the whole world is out to get you sometimes, and they really aren't. You know that, but you'll never admit it because for so long, you've been primed for battle.

"No matter what happens in life, sometimes you have to go with it and stop fighting against the current. Maybe it's supposed to take you wherever it's leading, and even if you decide you don't like where you end up, well, it's a hell of a lot better than tiring yourself out and drowning from all of that fighting."

I ground my teeth together and continued to stare at him. He was right. Completely right. But the current always leads to a waterfall, and what if I'm not ready for that yet? The freefall is fun, sure. But what happens when you hit the water?

The rain started to fall, but neither of us moved. He wouldn't budge. I wanted out of this rain and into my warm pjs. I just wanted to sleep. I wanted my bed. I'll stop fighting. Right here, right now. Here's my white flag of surrender. I picked my bag up off the ground and slung it over my shoulder, and made my way to my car. When I finally got in, I looked over to see that he didn't move an inch besides the fact that his head was now hanging and his hand was rubbing the back of his neck.

Good, let him get sick. I threw the car in drive and went home, leaving him standing in the pouring summer rain.

* * *

**AN: New story... let me know what you think so far! Chapter 1 will be posted on Friday.**


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 1**

**BPOV**

"Any luck with the job search?" Sue said, effectively dragging me into the dinner conversation.

I hated talking during dinner, it was always like some grand inquisition or something. Sue always did most of the talking, either complaining about work or talking about how she was supposed to retire in three years, but can't because of some new rule about not being able to retire until you're 64? 65? Something along those lines. She's a 59 year old in a 35 year old's body, so you'd think she would still have quite a few years left in her that wanted to work. I guess I don't blame her, I'm only 22 and I already want to retire, and I don't even have a job.

"Um, not really. Everyone wants five years of experience, and I have about zero so… yeah. No luck."

"Well don't let that deter you, I know that when I put out postings for new positions…" There she goes, rattling on about work again. Whatever, maybe this means I can quit talking now.

I look over at my dad, Charlie, who is eating with his head down, nodding once in a while to appease Sue. He married her a few years after he and my mom, Renee divorced. I was five when they got married, and I can't remember my mom and dad being together at all. Renee loves her boxed wine and isn't exactly at the mental maturity to be a mom for me, even at 20 years later, so Sue has always been, for all intents and purposes, my mom.

"Well honestly Bella, while you're still looking, I think you should find a part time job that will give you some money for now. I mean, your savings must be dwindling, and it wouldn't hurt to put it on your resume. Employers don't like seeing you sitting dormant for a year…"

"I haven't been unemployed for a year, I graduated five months ago." Wow, has it really been that long? Sheesh.

"Well, let's not see it go six more months then, huh? Your student loans will be starting up soon, and it'd be great if you could figure out something for health insurance too."

Ahh yes, my $250 loan payment and the ever illusive health insurance. I never used it to begin with, except for sports physicals for high school. And that time I broke my leg in college. I only broke it because some frat assholes left their beer cans on the porch steps, I still maintain that I wasn't _that _drunk. Bastards.

"Yeah, I'll get on it. Um, I told Alice and Rose I'd hang out tonight for a little, mind if I head out now?"

"What, don't they have jobs either?"

Screw off, Sue.

"They're starting their Master's in the fall, remember? So they have the summer off…?"

Pushing through school right after your Bachelor's was another issue with Sue. _"Why would you go back to school so soon if you haven't even used your first degree yet?"_

Sometimes you had to, Sue. That's why. The woman was driven, successful, and completely judgmental. A control freak of sorts.

"Oh, that's right. Blowing through more of mommy and daddy's money before you even get out and make some of your own. Yes, have fun."

"Right, I'll be back later."

I offered a nod to Charlie, and he returned it with a sympathetic smile. I don't know how, but they make their marriage work. I love Sue, really, but sometimes I wish she'd pull the stick out of her ass. I get that nothing was ever handed to her, but last time I checked, I never begged for handouts either. God, I need a beer.

I walked into Rivertowne being greeted by the ever cordial Rose.

"It's about time, bitch! Where have you been?" Rose wasn't slurring yet, but she was getting feisty. She definitely had a few drinks in her.

"Sue didn't get home until 7 and apparently eating together makes us more of a family. Sorry, warden."

I smirked at Rose and she smiled back, throwing her middle finger in the air.

"Right back at ya, Rose." We were a hostile group of girls. We knew it wasn't 'right' to call each other whore and slut and bitch, but hey, it's been our way since high school, and I find the terms endearing when it came from them. I glanced around to see what the crowd looked like. As I expected, it was basically a high school reunion.

Alice wrapped one arm around my shoulders and hugged me while she finished her beer. It's the first time I've seen them since they've been home from school, and it feels good to have everyone back again.

I graduated a semester early in hopes of getting out and having a better chance at finding a job. Lucky me, that shit was saturated a year ago. I worked my ass off only to become unemployed five months before I needed to. Something like that is unheard of in my area.

We're from an area called Madison Park, and most of the people here tonight are on their parent's dime right now. Trust fund babies, CEO offspring, you name it. The bulk of us went to college, and right now, by the looks of it, the job market was bleak for everyone. That didn't matter, their parent's didn't mind forking over money.

Not mine. Sue was big on earning your own way, working for what you want in life. Obviously, I get it. But I can't say I'm too thrilled about having a part time job. Four years of my life and a shit ton of money wasted, and I'm looking for pennies and hour now.

I had a few beers and caught up with my friends, enjoying my last night of being care free. I had to go "earn my way." I get to go job hunting in the morning.

I woke up at the crack of 10 to plan out my attack on Seattle. I was slightly hungover and pretty nervous about how I was going to convince people that I wasn't just some lazy kid right out of college who just didn't _feel _like working until now. I know how it looked on paper; five months of unemployment before I broke down and tried to find a part time job… lazy. Or they would just think that, by now, I'm really desperate for anything and they'll take pity and throw a job my way. With the job market being pretty shitty right now, perhaps that increases my chances of getting a pity hire.

My work history is horrible. I helped out at the community baseball field's concession stands once in a while during high school, and I graded papers and made copies for a professor during my junior and senior year in college. I made some pocket money, but it was mostly just to do the bare minimum to get Sue off my ass about doing something other than drinking and going to class. _"You can't put 'beer pong champion' under experiences or skills and abilities in a resume, Bella." _Watch me, Sue. Watch me.

Okay, so I'd never actually try to do that, but come on, that was an amazing accomplishment. I was also teamed up with Emmett most of the time, but I still earned my champ status.

Emmett was the President of the Theta Chi fraternity, and has been with Rose since our freshman year at UW. He was also my big brother of sorts. He scared away any creepers and threatened the testicles of any guy I wanted to date. Which is why he was always kept in the dark if I hooked up with one of his frat brothers. Too much animosity in a house full of testosterone… I decided to keep it private. And by private, I mean, I kept it from Emmett.

Hmm… beer pong. Maybe I could tend some bar. I know the drinks and what goes in them, for the most part. The tips would be awesome, too. I won't mention the whole beer pong thing, but I definitely had experience in the bar area.

I figured I'd try to stay away from bars in this general vicinity so I didn't have to have high school reunions every night that I worked.

My phone buzzed and I absentmindedly picked it up and opened the text that came through as I continued to power through getting ready.

_**Twilight Lounge. Just go.**_

It was from Alice, and it was only 10:30 in the morning. She already wanted to go out? Chick has a problem… and where the hell is this Twilight place?

I sent her a question mark in response. "Weirdo," I muttered to myself. I finished getting ready and read Alice's responding text on my way out the door.

_**Under new management. Apply there. Call me later.**_

Why the hell was she up this early Googling places for me to apply? I hope she wasn't having one of those "visions" as she calls them. Yeah, they might be right the majority of the time, but I want to plan my own shit out once in a while, not do it because Alice said so. Maybe her suggestion meant a definite job, but I wanted to find it on my own, minimum wage or not.

I was pulling out of the garage when my phone rang. It was Alice.

"_Stop being such a stubborn twat and just go!"_

"Damnit, Alice! I'm going just… I'll call you later!"

"_Thank you!" _She sang pleasantly into the phone. Her parents seriously needed to have her tested or something. Crazy soothsaying bouncy pixie bastard. I love her.

I searched for the bar in my GPS then set my destination. Watch, she probably sent me to some strip joint.

When I walked in, I was pretty surprised. Twilight Lounge wasn't really a bar. It was a ridiculously classy restaurant with a big piano and couches with low tables. I won't know how to tend bar here! I doubt they serve car bombs and red headed sluts here.

Speaking of which, the hostess who just spotted me _looked _like a red headed slut.

"Hi there. I'm Tanya, welcome to Twilight Lounge. How many today?"

"Um, no… sorry. I'm actually here to see if you guys were hiring at all?"

She did the fastest 'once over' on me that I've ever seen. "I'm not sure, actually. But what position are you looking for?"

"Well, anything really. Bartender, Waitress, Ho…" she raised her eyebrow at me when I began to say hostess, so I retreated, "I mean, anything needed at the moment."

"Right. Well, like I said, I don't know that we're doing any hiring right now, but you can fill out an application anyways if you'd like. Do you have any experience?"

She asked me with a ton that assumed that I didn't have any experience at all. Well, she was right.

"Not with food service, but I do ha—"

"Tanya. Please return to your hostess station. We'll speak later."

The woman who cut me off and told the red headed slut to basically go fuck herself introduced herself as Kate.

"Hi, I'm Bella."

She shook my hand and told me to follow her through a back hallway into an office area. Basically, it had a few break tables and a unisex bathroom, and three private rooms with small windows on the doors of each. I followed her through one of the doors and into a private office.

"So, Bella. Job hunting, huh?" Kate moved around the desk and sat in the chair behind it. Do I sit? I'm pretty sure I wait for her to ask me to sit. That's what Sue said. I think. Yeah, definitely wait for the invitation.

"Yes I am."

"Please, have a seat." Why is this ended up more formal than I'd anticipated? God I'm such a loser, I don't even know how to react in a regular interview. Is this an interview?

"So then, Bella, why Twilight Lounge?"

Uhh… my psychic best friend told me I had to?

"My friend actually told me about it and said I should come check it out. I've actually never heard of it before today."

"Ah, I see. We're a best kept secret I guess." She gave a friendly chuckle, and I did as well. It probably sounded like a dying hyena, but shit, I'm nervous about this whole office bullshit thing that she threw me into and she laughed, so I had to.

"Well, please forgive us for Tanya's actions earlier. She's a bit to handle at times, but she's a good kid. And, she leaves at the end of the summer for college, so it makes her that much easier to be around." Ah, the redhead has a name. Slut.

"Anyway, I'm the Unit Marketing Director. I oversee PR issues, promote the lounge, keep our image in check. I also do some administrative things for Edward from time to time. We've been undergoing some changes recently. We're now under new management, so some of our routine is being shaken up a little. Some things will be done differently, some will remain the same, but this change is all for the better."

"I see. Who exactly is 'Edward' again?" I was still trying to figure out if this was an interview or if she was just humoring me. I was also picturing some guy named Edward running around with scissorhands. You know, Edward Scissorhands? Yeah, that image, the one of him running around kind of scared with his arms out and his scissors flailing about? Or some frumpy old bald guy. With scissors for hands of course. Am I still drunk?

"I'm sorry, yes, Edward Cullen. He is the new owner and operator of Twilight Lounge. As you may know, we're a national chain, we have locations in Portland, New York City, Pittsburgh, Los Angeles, Chicago, Baltimore, and Miami. We're looking to open locations in Houston, San Francisco, and Phoenix as well. We're based out of Portland, but Los Angeles has been our most popular location since it opened in 2002. Our location in Chicago was close to closing down until Edward took over and brought it back to what it is today; the 2nd most popular. Corporate sent him here to try to turn us around. We're not in as bad of shape as Chicago was, but our previous owners... it didn't work out. Hopefully, Edward can bring this place up to speed."

Well that's a lot to digest.

"Interesting… um… I'm really sorry if I sound stupid right now but… is this an interview or a pre interview or… something? I'm just not sure how to respond, I guess?"

"Oh I'm so sorry Bella! We have an opening for a bartender, actually. I heard you mention that you were interested in bartending, so I brought you back to give you the gist of the company, then I was going to take you over to Edward so you can meet him and he can determine if you're a good fit or not. I should have explained myself, I'm very sorry. I just jump and go for it sometimes. I was trying to sell the lounge immediately. What can I say? That's my job."

I laughed, mostly letting out some nerves. It was an interview. I might have a job by the end of the day. Relief.

"No, no problem at all, Kate. I just wanted to verify. And for the record, you're extremely good at your job."

"Ah, so I've sold you on the wonders of Twilight Lounge?"

"Definitely." I said with a chuckle. This Kate chick, she's cool. Hopefully baldy scissorhands is cool too. If everyone is this friendly, with the exception of redhead, I might actually enjoy coming into work every day.

"Wonderful! Okay, let's go over and introduce you to Edward so we can finish this up for you today."

I followed her back out the door and to a side door in the office area that I hadn't seen when I walked in earlier. Kate knocked and opened the door slightly.

"Hey, Edward are you busy? I have a woman here who is interested in the opening."

"Sure thing, send her in."

Holy shit… baldy has a porn voice! Smooth and sultry and sexy and seductive… how's that for alliteration? Or something.

Kate turned and smiled at me. "It was a pleasure to meet you Bella. I hope to see you again soon." She shook my hand and headed back into her office.

"Bella, please come in."

I turned away from Kate to see that… holy shit… Edward was fucking hot! He wasn't bald at all! A full head of bronze sex hair is more like it. He wasn't even that old. He barely looked 30. And he definitely didn't have scissors for hands. More like long, smooth, love button pushers. He can own and operate me any day. Yeah, I'm 22 and I still have a perverted mind. Whatever.

My eyes were still wide with shock of his gorgeousness, but I tried to remain calm. I entered his office and he shut the door.

"I'm Edward Cullen, as I'm sure you've heard. I hear you're interested in the bartending opening?"

Ah your voice makes me melt.

"Yes, I am."

"Well good. Tell me a little bit about yourself."

"Well, I'm Bella Swan. I live in Madison Park with my parents. I'm a recent college graduate. I went to UW in Seattle where I majored in Communications Media and graduated Cum Laude."

"UW graduate huh? So what brings you to a bartending job then, if I might ask? Shouldn't you be taking Seattle by storm with your degree?" He smirked, indicating that he was joking around. Thank God he wasn't a dick.

"Well, the job market is pretty bad right now, so the storm is still brewing I guess."

"Haha, I see. So when did you graduate?"

Here it comes.

"I actually graduated a semester early to try to beat the job saturation, but I didn't have such luck. I graduated in December."

"Ouch, five months out of work. Must have been tough. Well glad to see you're exploring your options, then. The hours for the position will be the closing hours. We close at 2am. We provide you with your uniform and reimburse you for any costs incurred for salon treatments such as haircuts, hair dyes, getting your nails done. You'll be working about 35 to 40 hours per week. We offer full benefits for full time employees, so if that's something you're interested in, we'll put you on full time. What is your shoe size and dress size?"

Dress size? I have to wear a dress?

"Shoe size is 8 and a half, dress size is… well, I'm not sure. I'm a size 7 in jeans so… I guess an 8 in a dress?"

He laughed and shook his head, "sorry. It's just that, most women round down when they talk about their size, and you definitely just rounded up."

"Hey, better safe than stuffed, right?"

He shifted awkwardly and nodded, continuing to write down my information.

"Okay, so I'll get your uniform in and we'll set you up with Jacob for a few shifts. He's our training bartender. You'll start Monday, so come in at three and we'll get you going. It's a calm day, so it'll get your feet wet before throwing you to the wolves."

"Sounds great. Thanks so much for this, really. I look forward to it." I genuinely did look forward to it. Bartending seemed… fun.

He smiled and shook my hand. The second he touched me, I was shocked. He jerked his hand away and I followed suit.

"I'm so sorry, static electricity… sneaky."

"Yeah, for sure."

We awkwardly laughed and he stared at the floor while I inched closer to try to sniff him. Yep. I went there.

"Right, so… Monday. 3pm."

"I'll see you then. Thanks again."

"No problem. It was great to meet you Bella."

"Likewise." With a smile, I strolled out the door, flashing my pearly whites at redhead on my way. I got a job in a half hour. Awesome. Now I have more time on my hands. I should probably just go back to sleep. I couldn't sleep right now… I'd just think of bronze haired sex god the whole time. Swoon.

Once I got into my car I felt my phone vibrate.

"Hello, pixie."

"_Hello to you. How'd it go?"_

"Oh can it. You know how it went."

"_I didn't mean the job."_

Of course she saw sex god. She probably wants a job there too now.

"You little hooch, that's why you made me go there!"

"_Oh hush. Starbucks by my house?"_

"Yeah, that works. I'll be there in 15."

"_Great! I'll call Rose. Bye Bella!"_

It was 10:30, I'll be surprised if Rose is even moving right now. Luckily, we're going to get coffee, so that should keep her happy.

I walked into Starbucks and both of them were already sitting at a table, drinks in hand, Alice lifting a cup in my direction.

"Hello, ladies" I said in my best Barry White voice. "What'd you get me?"

"Iced Coffee with sugar free caramel and cream with 3 splendas," Alice responded robotically.

"Oh I'm touched, you remembered!"

"That's all you ever get. Don't be that touched."

"Aw, did Rosie wake up on the wrong side of the bed today?"

"Nope, just hungover on my period." She flashed a toothy grin and sipped her drink.

"Eww, TMI Rose!"

"Yeah, Rose. Don't talk about periods in front of Alice, she hasn't had hers yet," I said as I rolled my eyes. Alice wasn't one for incorporating bodily functions and processes into daily conversations. Not that we were, but if it came up, it came up.

"Bite me. Anyways, Bella… how'd it go?"

"How'd what go?" Rose asked.

"Bella went to Twilight Lounge to look for a job and she got one! Sorry, Bella. I'm just excited for you, that's all!"

"Okay, you send me to some random place I've never heard of, no… you force me to go there pretty much, and all for some crappy minimum wage job? What's really up Al?"

"Just trust me, okay? That's all I'll say."

I proceeded to tell them about the whole 'interview' deal, my general hours, all that good stuff. Mostly, I focused on how fucking hot my boss is. We declared the remainder of my free time left a non-stop party… college-style, I guess? But first, I had to go home and tell my parents that I got myself a j-o-b. A shit ton of money and 4 years later, I'm a bartender at some lounge.

"The Twilight Lounge, huh? What's that, a strip club?"

"No Dad, it's not. I did think that at first, too, though."

"So then what is it? Italian? Pizza? Just a bar?" Sue called in from the kitchen.

"It's basically a piano/jazz bar/restaurant sort of thing. It's really fancy, so I'm hoping that means big tips."

"Well just don't drink your profit away."

"Okay, I'm not a lush. And I won't drink on the job either, I'm not Uncle Paul."

"Bella, the man works at the distillery. When they brew the batches, they have to taste it!" Sue defended her brother as she walked into the dining room with a platter of fruit and cheese. Seriously, who eats this shit for snacks? Real snacks are hot pockets or gummi bears.

"Well, either way, I won't be drinking on the job."

"Well how much does this job pay? They're not cheating you or anything are they?"

"Yeah, Dad. People all over Seattle are getting paid hundreds more than me per hour while they snake me and pay me $6."

"$6 an hour? Bella! That's horrible!"

"Plus tips, Dad! Plus. Tips! Geez."

"Bella please don't yell at your father. We're just looking out for you."

"You're the ones who told me to get a part time job in the first place!"

"That's because we don't want you out every night playing beer pong and snorting cocaine."

"Wow, Sue, really? Okay, look, it's basically a full time job with benefits. $6 an hour plus tips, and I'll be working nights all the time. And I haven't played beer pong since college and I've never snorted crack in my life."

"I said 'cocaine'."

"Jesus, it's… it's the same thing, okay?"

"No it's not."

"Yes! It is! And no, I don't snort it, smoke it, or do any other kind of drug."

"Oh please. Bella, we know you smoke cigarettes."

"That's not crack! Alright, okay, look… I drink, I don't do drugs, I have a job, I start Monday. So for tonight and the weekend, I'm going out to enjoy the rest of my freedom. So, thank you for the concern, and enjoy your cheese."

"Bye Bells, be safe."

I grabbed my purse and turned to the foyer, "always am, Dad."

Sure, that might have sounded like an argument, but it was really just Sue trying to being a caring "mom" to me. Where the hell did she get that crack bullshit from anyway?

From now until Sunday, I'll do nothing but enjoy my life. I know I'm acting like I'm getting thrown into jail or something, but I'm about to kiss my summer goodbye. To me, that deserves a few rounds.

I made my way to Alice's house so I could raid her fridge and lay around until it was time to get ready. This lazy, carefree life of mine was about to be over, and I might be acting overly dramatic, but everyone has their quirks. Time to ride them out one last time… or two.

* * *

**AN: Sorry about the complete and total lie about the next update. RL, excuses excuses, I am sorry though. Anyway... how'd we do? Let me know what you guys think! I'm also in the market for a beta since most of this is getting written at 3 in the morning and I'm sure I'll have crazy typos and run-ons… so if you're interested, let me know :) Review please and thanks kiddies. **


End file.
